Of Vampires, Lust, and Mortals
by Yami Miki
Summary: Bakura is a Vampire who has been following a young boy named Ryou. Does his victim mean more to Bakura than he thinks? Pairings: Bakura and Ryou. Other pairings,if suggestions are sent. So, send away!
1. Someone in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters...Yet… Note: "This" equals thoughts and 'this'equals mind linking or talking to one another by mind.

Chapter 1: Someone within the Shadows

Ryou was walking home from school one Friday afternoon; he had to stay

after school to finish up some school work he needed to do. It was

beginning to become darker and a bit colder as well; he needed to get

back home as soon as possible. Sometimes it was dangerous to be

walking out in the darkness of Domino City. Unknown to Ryou; someone

in the shadows had been watching him for some time. This someone was

a vampire who resembled Ryou quite a bit except that his hair was more

wild and his eyes were sharper; this someone was Bakura. Bakura

watched from a tree nearby and licked his lips hungrily. Ryou suddenly

had chills, something wasn't right. _"I feel like someone's watching me."_

Ryou glanced to his left, right, in all directions then he dismissed the

ominous feeling as just his imagination. As he walked, the streetlights

began to flicker. _"Stupid lights they always do that every time I come_

_by here."_ Ryou hoped the lights wouldn't go out or anything, it was

bad enough that he was feeling paranoid (so he thought), he didn't

need the lights to start flickering too. Suddenly there was a rustle of the

leaves on the branches of the tree nearby. Ryou glanced quickly towards

where the sound came from. He stared at the tree for a minute and then

kept on walking. Suddenly, all the street lamps in the area in which Ryou

stood went out. Ryou then he thought he saw a shadow or something

rather, move by quickly. Ryou started to get nervous, his heartbeat

increasing just a bit. Without a second thought, he broke into a run;

however, he looked back to make sure nothing was following him.

Ryou ran once in a while looking back, he passed five houses before

bumping into something. He looked up and there stood a tall pale,

young man who Ryou realized strikingly looked like him! He was

wearing a tight, black, muscle shirt and rather low black jeans.

Over the shirt he wore a black trench coat, which was open

of course. The man just stared down at Ryou. "Oh! I'm sorry I

ran into you like that, I'm just in a hurry," Ryou apologized

quickly. "Actually, I'm glad you ran into me," said the stranger

in an amused tone. His cold voice made Ryou mentally shudder. The

rational part of his brain was screaming to get the hell put of there, but

instead, his feet stayed planted on the ground in shock. His chocolate

brown eyes widened in fear. Bakura looked down at the fear stricken

boy clothed within his high school uniform. _"Delicious"_ was the

vampire's only thought. Bakura grinned, his vampire fangs revealing.

Ryou snapped out of his shock, but just as he was about to run, the

vampire caught him by the shoulders.

Ryou's P.O.V 

I didn't know what to do; just as I was about to run, I was caught by the

shoulders. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck; I shut my eyes and

fought to keep from crying out. I could feel something wet lapping at my

neck, I realized it must've been his tongue. _'You can't move boy, if you_

_do, you'll just risk having your throat torn open while I feed from you.' _

I heard his voice in my head, warning me not to be stupid enough to

move. I gulped and stood very still. _'Don't worry, you'll feel relaxed in_

_a moment' _the vampire said speaking once more to me through my

thoughts. Suddenly, a wave of calmness hit me; I felt relieved, distant; I

could still feel him feeding from me, but for some reason I didn't seem to

mind. _"What's wrong with me, here I am having my blood sucked from _

_me and I don't care!"_ I heard him in my mind once more; he chuckled

mentally and then I heard him say, _'What's wrong? You feel blissfully _

_calm don't you, I can make victims feel this as I feed upon them so they _

_die in a seemingly blissful way.' _My eyes widened upon hearing this.

'_Don't worry little Ryou, I have no intention of killing you, I'm just _

_hungry' _Suddenly, I felt normal again and the vampire let go of my neck

and stepped away from me. He smirked at me with a look of amusement

on his face.

Normal P.O.V.

Ryou felt uneasy at the way Bakura looked at him. Bakura suddenly

pushed Ryou up against the wall and began kissing him down his neck

softly. Ryou let out a hardly audible, but ecstatic moan; he himself was

surprised upon doing this, he thought, _"What the heck!" "Hmm, he_

_seems to be aroused quite easily,"_ the vampire thought. Bakura

looked down at the youth, whom right now was blushing a bit. Ryou

blinked and in a flash, he was gone. _"What just happened!" _

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief and quickly began to walk towards his

apartment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou stepped inside into his apartment and flicked on his light switch,

then he closed and locked his door, walked over to the couch, and

plopped his book bag down. He went to the bathroom and took a nice hot

shower; he came out dressed in a pair of blue, light blue, and grey

plaid pajamas. He went to the kitchen and had a bowl of ramen while

watching some TV. Then afterwards, he watched some TV. and then after

shutting it off at around 9:30p.m. he went to brush his teeth and then

headed towards his room. He sat up, tucked in his bed comfortably and

started reading a book. Suddenly something flew by his window, and

Ryou looked up from his reading and saw nothing. He arched one

eyebrow quizzically and got out of bed and walked towards the window.

Ryou opened the window and looked out of it. He saw nothing but pitch

black darkness outside. "Hmm? Oh, well," he said. He closed the window

again and locked it just to be safe and went back to tuck himself in and

continued reading. He read for a few minutes when suddenly he felt a

cold chill up his spine, all over. He shook it off and he then felt the hairs

on the back of his neck raise. He then looked up and his eyes widened at

what he saw. He was face to face with…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cliffhanger! Yes, I know, you're probably thinking, "You Bitch!" But alas do not fear for I already have Chapter 2 planned out. I'll update, if you leave me at least 5 reviews, sound fair? Alrighty then, If you like to read any yaoi or shounen ai stories, please feel free to read my other stories on this site, they are My Beloved Yami! and Sensei Sama! Until then, see you later readers.


	2. The Vampire's Fetish

Disclaimer: Yes. Sadly I do not own Yugi-oh or the characters, if I did; it'd be like Gravitation, nothing but Shounen ai/ yaoi.

Note: "This" equals thoughts, and'this' equals mind linking or talking to one another by mind.

Chapter 2: The Vampire's Fetish 

Ryou's eyes widened as he took in whom he saw in front of him. Before him,

stood the stranger from before. _"It's the Vampire from earlier, what's he _

_doing here! I thought vampires just feed on people_ _and get on with their_

_lives or whatever. What's he want with me! Is he going to finish me off!"_

Ryou gulped and he backed up more into the headboard of the bed. The

vampire looked down at Ryou with one eyebrow arched; he then looked

down at Ryou's trembling hands as they gripped the book he was reading.

"Hmm?" He plucked it out of Ryou's hands and looked at the title and then

back at Ryou. "It must be an engrossing novel, but…, he placed Ryou's

book by the bedside table, "I think I'll be able to give you an even more

enjoyable time that far surpasses that book." Having said this, Bakura

grinned. Ryou tried to run away, but the vampire caught him by the wrist

and pulled him back onto the bed. Bakura got on afterwards on top of Ryou

and began to straddle Ryou, slightly rocking back and forth. Ryou tried to

push Bakura off, but then his hands were pinned down by Bakura. He leaned

in and whispered into Ryou's ear, "I've been watching you for three weeks

now, ever since I decided to stop into Domino City. I've grown rather

intrigued by you. You seem a tad different from other mortals I've

encountered." Having said that, he unbuttoned Ryou's pajama shirt and

suddenly pressed his lips against Ryou's. Ryou's eyes widened at the contact.

As Bakura went into a more heated kiss, he began gently stroke Ryou's

chest causing Ryou to flinch a little. Bakura quickened his pace and started

straddling a little faster. Ryou's eyes traveled to his attacker and then down

to where his hands where, he was still pinned. Bakura let go of Ryou's

hands; however, Ryou couldn't move them for some reason. _"What the _

_hell! I can't move my arms, what's going on!" _Ryou thought. _'What's _

_wrong Ryou? Can't move? I don't want you to leave just yet' _Bakura said

speaking into the younger boy's mind, he forced his tongue into Ryou's

mouth intertwining his tongue with Ryou's. Bakura broke the kiss, and

ceased his movements. He looked down at a flushed, relieved Ryou. He

removed Ryou's shirt and with his immortal strength, instantly tore off

Ryou's pants as well. All Ryou wore now were his blue briefs. Bakura's

eyes traveled up then down observing the younger's body. Bakura slid

slightly to the right and began to kiss Ryou slowly down his neck, biting it

softly. He continued kissing him like this lower and lower and he stopped

abruptly above his belly button. Ryou squinted and flinched a little. Bakura

began to lick Ryou starting from where he had stopped and moving upwards.

A light and hardly audible moan escaped Ryou's throat. "Oh…" he said in a

low voice ecstatically. He gritted his teeth and fought to keep from making

any other sounds; he didn't want Bakura to realize that he was slightly

enjoying the vampire's touch. Bakura having a keen sense of hearing, had

heard when Ryou had moaned. To keep Ryou distracted from his other hand,

Bakura went back to showering slow passionate kisses on Ryou's

neck which was of course rather sensitive. Ryou's eyelids lowered a little

and his eyes looked away. Bakura's left hand rested on Ryou's left shoulder

and his right hand carefully began to slowly slide into Ryou's briefs. Bakura

began to stroke Ryou's hardened member softly. Ryou gasped and then

Bakura began to kiss him passionately while still stroking Ryou softly. Ryou

shut his eyes and was blushing immensely, he was slightly sweating also. As

Bakura continued his gentle ministrations, Ryou moaned into Bakura's

mouth. _'You like that don't you? My little Ryou...' _Bakura said speaking

through to Ryou by mind. Bakura gave Ryou's crotch a slight squeeze.

Bakura began to pump Ryou's throbbing erection and smirked when he

saw the look on Ryou's face; he then mind linked to Ryou, _'Be prepared _

_little Ryou, I'm just getting started...'_

Ryou's P.O.V

"_Okay let's recap shall we? First I'm walking home from school, then I get_

_attacked by a vampire. I THOUGHT THE **BLOODY **THINGS DIDN'T _

_EVEN **EXIST!** I probably seemed calm after that whole ordeal, but in _

_reality, I was not! I came home with my nerves on end. I would keep looking_

_back behind every time I walked; I even wanted to run all the way home but _

_my instincts told me otherwise. So I decided to walk home, after deciding to_

_shake the whole thing off. After a nice hot bath, I didn't seem to think much _

_of it anymore. I didn't think though, that while reading, I'd look up from my_

_reading and find HIM there! The very same vampire who had fed off me_

_earlier. "What does he want with me!" I thought to myself, I wondered if _

_he was going to finish me off. I remember his words he said to me through a_

_mind link, 'Don't worry little Ryou I'm not going to kill you I'm just _

_hungry'. He took the book I was reading out of my hands and looked at it_

_like a curious child. Then he said this,_ _"It must be an engrossing novel, _

_but…, he then put my book on the bedside table, "I_ _think I'll be able to give_

_you an even more enjoyable time that far surpasses that book."_ _As soon as _

_he said that, I was filled with fear and in fear of both my life and my chastity,_

_I tried to run away, but he caught my wrist and pulled me back on top of my _

_bed. _I felt like I was doing something so shameful, and yet…. I seemed to

like it. The way Bakura touched me; he knew just the right spots to caress,

his kisses so passionate yet heated. I shook my head. _"What am I_

_thinking!"_ I'm practically being raped here, or would this be statuotory

rape? I mean, I am enjoying it and I'm letting him. Sure my hands are

paralyzed by his magic spell, but my legs are still functional. I could of

kicked him or something, but no. I'm sitting here moaning and enjoying

every bit of it! He has his hands down my briefs, what now? **Gasp** He's

stroking me down there! Did he just squeeze my…? I could feel him

pumping my hardened erection, I even moaned again. I

don't know what to do; a part of me wants to escape but another part of me

wants to stay… it just feels so good…. My eyes were closed before; now

they're just squinted. I opened them slightly, but only to have them snap

open. I could feel him pumping faster. "Ba-Bakura… st-stooop! Nnn..." I

wined. _"What the hell is wrong with me! If I want him to stop, I should kick _

_him or try to get away!"_ I looked at him, he was smirking now. I guess he

enjoyed watching me beg to stop. He was pumping me faster now, I let out a

cry. "That was a weak cry Ryou," Bakura replied then nipping playfully at

my ear. I groaned and I could feel myself release. It got all over Bakura's

hand and then he licked his fingers clean and grinned at me darkly.

Once again I saw him put his right hand down my drawers and I could feel

him stroking me, but gently now. Once of his fingers caressed my shaft.

"Ah! No… **pant** don't…Nnn... touch me the-eereeee!" My back arched at

his touch. "Bakura, Nn-no more..." I managed to say in a strained voice.

"You want to stop?" Bakura asked me. I nodded. "But Ryou-Chan, You

know you're enjoying every second of it." I felt him squeeze my crotch

again. He pulled his hand out from my briefs. And he laid his head on my

shoulder and I was on the left of the bed. I could feel him

torturing me again with those light touches; he was stroking my chest

soothingly. "Ryou," he purred. "I think I seem to have a fetish….

and I think it's you," he replied. He began to draw me closer to him, and

then he gave me another heated kiss, this time he made sure to stick his

tongue down my throat. I was in shock, I didn't try to escape and I didn't

return the kiss thought I did close my eyes. ! _"What! I just closed my_

_eyes! Do I actually want him to…? I don't any more, I'm so confused," _I

thought. He pushed my bangs out of the way and kissed my forehead lightly.

In an instant, he was on the window ledge, crouched very low. "Remember

Ryou, I'll always be around. Look for me in the shadows…" And with that,

he was out of sight. All I managed to see was a black blur of his trench coat

go out my window. I sat up in bed and just stood there taking in all that

happened. I got out of bed, looked out the window, and then closed it.

Normal P.OV.

Ryou walked back to his bed only to then collapse on it in exhaustion, he

slept until the next day, but this was the only the beginning of the weirdness

that was yet to come…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, how was it? Did I do well? This is my first time writing a yaoi fic with

lemon in it. So I hope I did alright. Are any of you guys a Marik/ Malik

pairing fan? If so, send reviews and vote if these two should also be in my

story. Until next time, Sayonara!


End file.
